I Want You to Want Me Trilogy
by ValorRose
Summary: 2007Movie.IronWill,BeexSam.M.Ch.3 A Tease By Any Other Name. Bumblebee finally understands how Sam feels, Sam finally understands…who am I kidding there’s robot!sex what more do you want?
1. Happy 21st Birthday

**Trilogy Title:** I Want You to Want Me

**Title:** Happy 21st Birthday!!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Am Broke

**Pairing:** Will/Sam...Willam...Samill...I will stop now

**Rating:** M (sexuality)

**Summary:** Celebration of someone's 21st birthday goes differently then expected.

**Note:** Um...They are both of age and um...don't hurt me...Enjoy!

Will didn't really know what was going on. He heard loud noises behind him and if he didn't have something holding him to a wall he would have jumped, they sounded like bombs, _was he back in Iraq?_ Then he felt something soft and hot push against his waist holding him still against the wall. The hand was small but callused and familiar, why was it familiar, _maybe he should open his eyes_.

His vision was blurry at best he felt his mind try to seek back where he was the last thing he remembered was downing his fifth Sam Adams, and their was a face young, handsome, _did he just say handsome?_ As something licked his lower neck and then found his Adam's apple to suck on he remembered where he had been. Sam's 21st birthday, Sam had only invited him, _why_?

His memory blurred and senses went haywire as a tongue licked along his open buttoned shirt. He was drunk, this was wrong. His ears finally allowed his brain to understand what he was listening to, the music was loud techno. The bass made the wall he was leaning against vibrate his body. He heard the lips that were licking along his 6-pack hum as the vibrations made his body more sensitive.

He closed his eyes trying to get the energy to push the person off of him. However his body had not felt this good in a long time, Sarah had been sick and unable to do anything in bed. The song changed and the vibrations that moved under his body reminded him of another time he had found pleasure. He had been trying to forget the memory but everything seemed to remind him of his time in Ironhide. The Autobot had understood why he had been pleasuring himself in his passenger seat, he explained that his sensors told him Sarah was not up to the task. Consequently that first time had turned into a second time and then a third.

The tongue finally dipped low into his naval and the sensation made him jerk and his erection became a painful reminder of what the mouth and the person attached to that mouth were doing to him. _So if he wasn't in his truck and it wasn't Sarah then who?_ Will looked down just as the first button popped open on his tight jeans. All he could see was a mess of hair, hair that had a familiar color and then there were eyes. Looking up at him with such lust and desire his head fell back trying to ignore his brain making the connection, he didn't want to know that the newly turned 21 year old was giving him the best sex, with a human, he had in a long time.

However his mind would not listen the name registered in his alcohol soaked brain and the right side of him the conscious the morals made him open his mouth. Just as a tongue slid across and enveloped him in hot wet suction. Needless to say the harsh name came out in a moan, a long drawn out moan. If the hand wasn't holding him up against the vibrating wall he would have fallen down his knees to weak in surprise and pleasure to be able to support him.

His brain still didn't want to comprehend what was happening. Think of Sarah. But then he remembered the sensation of the stubble on the boys chin that had made the blood rush faster then anything else ever had down to his groin. Okay thinking was not helping him, maybe he should just enjoy it. The mouth moved up and down his length simultaneously a hand not the one holding him up came from below and ...

Coherent thought was not possible. His hands went immediately for the head, he couldn't speak his tongue was numb so he did the next best thing. He pulled the head off of him and pulled him up ignoring the look, the lust, the pleasure and he didn't want to hear his mind interpret the last emotion in those deep eyes. He crashed his lips against the already swollen lips, as his own release came. He didn't take long in changing positions, but he knew if he tried to kneel he would probably never be able to get up, the alcohol had still not cleared his mind completely.

So he used his hands, still massaging the tongue inside the boys mouth he moved his hands down along the abs that were forming, he had been working out. Sweat drip from his chest his hand moved it around twisting against sensitive parts slowly down along the back and pushing into the to tight pants that hung low around the boys hips. He heard the moan in his own mouth and a name whispered against his lips as he broke away and held on tightly to his neck, sucking, licking, marking.

"Too close...please now..." The boys deep throaty moans made Will move faster, keeping a pace that the boy had kept on his own erection. It ended too quickly the boy leaned heavily against his body and Will wanted to do the same. But he was the oldest the more mature, he was the one who knew this shouldn't have happened, that it was wrong. Didn't Sam say something about Mikaela before and Bumblebee, he had said something about Bumblebee as well.

Will looked into those eyes the ones that he had seen so many emotions just a few minutes ago. The emotions were gone blocked, hidden, unseen and locked away. "Will I..."

"I don't regret it bo...Sam but it can't happen again." Will said being the mature one, the sane one, the sober one.

Sam nodded emotions flashing along his face quicker then Will could detect and decipher. Then it was done. He was walking out of the bar towards Ironhide and Sam was walking in the opposite direction to Bumblebee. Pants buttoned, cum cleaned off as best they could and because they weren't going to drive alcohol content too high to care. But when Will got to the topkick, Ironhide wouldn't open the door.

_TBC or Oneshot? What will Ironhide and Bumblebee do? _


	2. Two Riders are Better Then One

**Trilogy Title: **I Want you to Want Me

**Title:** Two Riders Are Better then One

**Disclaimer: **No own Am broke

**Pairing: **Sam/Will, Bumblebee/Ironhide

**Summary: **Human loving and robot angst.

**Warning/Notes:** I have decided to make this a trilogy, so this would be the 2/3 part of this little series. I have been asked to do a foursome, I believe this is the closest I am going to get in writing one. However encouragement feeds the bunnies which is how I thought of this story in the first place, so the more comments the better the prospect of more Will/Sam stories.

Will had never thought riding a motorcycle could be so erotic, but when the young man who sat on his lap kissed his neck and pushed down against the growing erection in his leather pants, he knew he would never think of a motorcycle in any other way. Sam hugged him pulling his body closer as the vibrations of the motorcycle made them moan and breath heavily. Will tried to concentrate on the lonely open road as Sam did the most distracting things with his lips and hands.

When Will had started out on his motorcycle he had not planned on picking up Sam. He had been driving not caring where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there. However seeing the familiar figure walking lonely on the side of the road, Will couldn't help but feel concerned, _where was Bumblebee?_

"Sam you're going to have to stop or we will both be killed." Will said throatily whispering into Sam's ear and finishing his words with a lick. Sam moaned but stopped moving which was torture as well, for he was pushed almost flush against Will's body. Will turned off the road and revved the engine trying to get to his father's old fishing cabin as quickly as possible.

Will stopped, Sam's legs came up around Will's hips for support as his lips collided heatedly with Will's. Will could hardly get off the motorcycle in time before he pushed Sam against a tree. "It's pay back time." Will said huskily.

Sam moaned releasing his mouth and threw his head back giving Will all the access he needed to his wanton body.

BREAK

"Where's your human?" Ironhide asked as the empty camaro drove up next to him.

"We had a fight..." Bumblebee said, he didn't have to tell Ironhide what it had been about.

"You shouldn't allow your self to get too attached." Ironhide said he could sympathize especially with the only Autobot who had another human.

"Don't talk to me about attachment Ironhide, your the one who has initiated sex with Will on a few occasions. You were jealous as well on Sam's 21st creation day." Bumblebee said anger apparent he transformed, thinking he might feel better if he wasn't in the form that he could feel Sam in even when Sam wasn't there.

Ironhide transformed looking down at the smaller transformer trying to deny what he had said. _Had he been jealous of Sam?_ "I didn't let Will in because he was dirty." Ironhide said.

"You have gotten _dirty_ before Ironhide and didn't mind." Bumblebee said.

"Are you jealous of Will as well, little Bee?" Ironhide asked in amusement as Bumblebee turned away from him. Blushing was impossible for an Autobot to do, but Ironhide imagined if Bee was human he would be blushing.

"I...I feel differently towards you then Will but I still think it is because of my feelings for Sam not for you." Bumblebee said in a very low whisper.

Ironhide tipped his head in a very human gesture as he tried to figure out what Bumblebee needed. He never liked seeing his little friend sad or down. He usually would go and threaten the reason for Bumblebee's bad feelings until they apologized but since it seemed to be him who had hurt Bumblebee he thought maybe something else was needed.

"Let's go for a drive, maybe you will feel better." Ironhide suggested. Bumblebee hesitated not knowing if he would feel better in his camaro form. "Come on I'll race you to the top of that ridge if you win I will give you what ever you want."

Bumblebee's optics brightened to a sky blue at the possibilities of what he could order Ironhide to do, if he won. He transformed. "Let's go." He said revving and throwing up dust as he drove quickly out onto the open paved road. Bumblebee heard the sound of deep laughter as he heard the topkick's engine start and follow him.

BREAK

Sam could not believe his luck, he had felt guilty on his 21st because Will had been drunk when he had initiated the sex. But now Will was completely sober and doing the most wonderful things with his mouth. When Sam had started walking leaving the angry and silent camaro behind he had not thought his bad luck would change so quickly. Since his 21st Bumblebee had been acing increasingly strange, making him get in trouble by speeding or running lights, Sam had driven more in the past two weeks then he had since the camaro found him. He had demanded to know what was wrong with Bumblebee but the car would not tell him and Sam had yell at Bumblebee frustrated that he had gotten a third speeding ticket and his first marks on his license. He had been so angry he had walked away from the camaro not really caring where he had been going or even if the Autobot was following him. His luck had suddenly changed when Will had picked him up and he had used his new found luck to get what he wanted, again.

Sam moaned as Will twisted one of his nipples and licked and bit at the other. His erection was becoming hard again but something needed to be done about Will first. Will finally reached his neck where he remade the mark that he had left on Sam on his 21st birthday. Sam felt a shiver go down his spine at the idea of being marked by the man, again. He pulled Will's mouth up the rest of the way where they played tongue tag for a good ten minutes enjoying grinding their bodies against each other, still almost completely clothed.

"You have too many clothes on." Sam said as he slowly moved his hands along Will's abs and down to the top of his leather pants. But a hand stopped him before he was able to enter and he looked up into eyes with barely hidden lust.

"Why were you walking alone Sam? Where is Bumblebee?" Will asked truly concerned.

Sam frowned the mood suddenly going…tense. "I don't know something is wrong with Bumblebee he, well he is acting strange." Sam said trying not to sound disappointed that Will had stopped touching him.

Will smiled sensing Sam's discomfort he pulled the boy close against his body and soothingly rubbed his hands along his back. "When did Bumblebee start acting strange?" Will asked.

"Well first it was when I had my first time with Mikaela. He didn't talk to me wouldn't play the radio or my Ipod and even made me get a ticket for speeding." Sam said remembering the incident almost four years ago. "I broke up with Mikaela when she went to the east coast for college and we decided a long distance relationship would not work out. After that Bumblebee went back to normal until two weeks ago on my 21st when we…I…well you know and he started acting strange again. I asked him what's wrong and he wont answer."

"Isn't it obvious?" Will said his hands slowly massaging his lower back. Sam had to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling before his mind could comprehend an answer then coherently word it so it could be understood.

"Wh…Wha…What?" Sam stuttered as the hands slowly dipped lower into the pants that were already half-way off his hips because of the blow-job.

"Bumblebee is jealous." Will stated as he kissed Sam again.

BREAK

Bumblebee felt the thrill of victory as he made the last sharp turn to reach the ridge Ironhide had suggested. However as his sensors went out to search for any on coming traffic for he didn't want to ruin the Autobot's reputation by hurting a human he sensed the familiar body-type, heart beat, and pheromones of his human. He slammed on his brakes trying to stop but the pavement was slick from early morning rain and he began to spin. Ironhide came up beside him nose to bumper then they spun almost flush against each other.

Will and Sam broke off their heated kiss as they heard the screeching of the camaro's and topkick's wheels. Will looked at Sam curious they knew that more transformers were coming to earth everyday and that they were both loyal to Prime or the now dead Megatron. Sam immediately thought maybe it was a Decepticon sensing two humans unprotected. However Will was strangely not as cautious. He began to walk towards the road where the sounds had come from.

"You brought me here on purpose." Bumblebee yelled now fully transformed and bothered by the high levels of pheromones he sensed being released from two human males, one distinctively his own.

"Why would I do that, your just too pathetic to actually tell your human how much you care about him. All I did was understand Will's needs and give him what he wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. You just mop…" Ironhide was stopped suddenly as the small yellow Autobot jumped onto him.

Sam watched in horror as the two Autobots went head to head. Will stood next to him nonchalantly as if he wasn't phased at all. Sam didn't know how he felt, his emotions were twisted and confused, especially about what Will had said. _Was Bumblebee really jealous?_

"Don't talk to me about understanding, you never understood before the war how could you after." Bumblebee yelled surprising Ironhide enough to knock him on the ground. His arms were strategically placed at joints that would stop the larger Autobot from moving.

Will watch Sam and smiled moving behind the young boy. Sam jumped when he felt hands along his bare abdomen. Then moaned as Will licked his neck. "Keep watching you'll learn a lot from them." Will sucked at the junction between his neck and shoulder as he pushed his own leather pants to the ground.

"Oh I understood your hero worship, you never really saw me for anything but a warrior, nothing but a killing machine." To emphasize his point Ironhide heated up his canons making it impossible for Bumblebee to hold on to the arms with out hurting himself. He released allowing Ironhide to switch positions.

Sam could not keep his eyes open as he felt the hard erection press against his lower back. "Don't close your eyes." Will demanded as he pressed two fingers against Sam's mouth. Blood suddenly rushed quickly to his own hardening prick and Sam opened his mouth greedily sucking in the fingers, making sure they were wet. "Pay attention to what they are saying, it matters." Will spoke as he pumped the fingers into Sam's mouth.

"Your nothing but an egotistical, conniving, primus-pet." Bumblebee said throwing insults as Ironhide pushed him into the concrete.

Sam winced as the first finger penetrated he watched Bumblebee fight against Ironhide. But he didn't seem to want to hurt Bumblebee. Ironhide seemed to be trying to teach him a lesson.

"You're the one who is a pet, to your human." Ironhide said. "Does he ever allow you to touch him?" Ironhide moved his hand to the junction between wrist and lower arm twisting the wires within making Bumblebee's body jerk. "Caress him?" Ironhide moved his other hand to the junction between neck and chest and this time Bumblebee's optics blinked quickly as if a circuit was not connected right. "Bring him to pleasure?" Ironhide slowly moved his hand over Bumblebee's chest where his spark was held underneath.

Sam screamed in pain and pleasure as Will entered him trying to understand exactly what Ironhide was trying to tell Bumblebee. _Did Bumblebee wanted to give him pleasure? _ The idea made his body react more then he thought possible he arched his back imagining Bumblebee's large robotic hands being the ones who now massaged his hardened erection. Will leaned into him breathing hard moaning his name and telling him how tight he was and how hot. "Lean over," Will commanded. Instantly Sam bent over allowing better access for Will to hit his prostrate.

Bumblebee reacted immediately to his human's screams. Tensing and looking over at the two humans in the middle of their sexual act, Ironhide glanced over as well as he moved away from Bumblebee. "You see Bumblebee he found pleasure in watching you. He cares for you as much as you care for him."

"He has a strange way of showing it." Bumblebee murmured.

"Will." Ironhide said in a loud commanding voice.

Sam felt Will suddenly stop and moaned unhappily as he felt empty and unfilled. His erection was terribly painful and he had been about to burst.

"Yes Ironhide?" Will said if it was possible his erection got harder then before. Painful as it was he walked over to the towering Autobot in his full naked glory. Even Bumblebee felt a little twist of pleasure in his circuits.

"Let us show Bumblebee and Sam how we may give each other equal pleasure." Ironhide stated.

_ Was this little sexual escapade planned by Will and Ironhide from the beginning _


	3. A Tease By Any Other Name

**Trilogy Title:** I Want You to Want Me (3/3)

**Title:** A Tease By Any Other Name

**Rating:** M (no surprise there)

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own, Am Broke.

**Pairing:** Bumblebee/Sam (Yeah!), Ironhide/Will (I swear it will be different from every other story I have written, I hope.)

**Summary:** Bumblebee finally understands how Sam feels, Sam finally understands…who am I kidding there's robot!sex what more do you want?

**Warning:** Last in the Trilogy, it's strange trying to write two robot!sex in the same story and try to make them different and interesting. Let's see how this works.

**Note:** Thank you for all the reviews I hope you go and read my other stories and enjoy them as much as you enjoyed this one.

Will watched as Ironhide transformed half-way between his robot and truck form. His flat bed was visible but his Autobot arms and head had not changed yet. "Will kneel on the flat bed facing Sam and Bumblebee." Will climbed up onto the flat bed. Kneeling towards the still surprised and very aroused young man and the angry camaro-Autobot, Will did not jump when what looked like a seatbelt came to strap his hands behind his back so he wasn't able to touch himself.

Ironhide proceeded to bring his hands around and slowly run his large metallic hand against Will's body. Will tried to keep still showing his control but Sam noticed his body shake with barely controlled arousal. Even though the hand was large and bulky Ironhide was able to move it around his body and avoid his erection completely. His arousal hung begging to be touched as Will slowly lost his control to the pleasure Ironhide was giving him.

Sam realized that he wanted to feel the same thing, he wanted to be touched and caressed. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up wide eyed, he was greeted with the familiar and friendly eyes of his robotic friend. His body melted at the sight and his leaned into the hand as another one came to rest against the ground next to him. He slowly sat down realizing that his pants were no where to be found and the feeling of skin in contact with Bumblebee's exoskeleton was amazingly stimulating. He was not able to control his reaction as well as Will had. He moaned and pressed his body into the hand as Bumblebee brought him up and towards his chest.

Will wasn't paying attention to Sam any longer the stimulation from Ironhide was too much to handle. He arched his back trying to move his body so that his erection would rub against the hand. Ironhide would have nothing of it. Ironhide had been anticipating this moment since he had told Will about Bumblebee's feelings for Sam and Will had agreed to get the boy and camaro-Autobot together. Though Ironhide had told Will two weeks before that he had not been jealous when Will allowed Sam to pleasure him. He still felt a little revenge was necessary, he had not helped Will in his release for the last two weeks even when Will had attempted to do it inside of Ironhide. He hadn't really told Will what he had planned to do exactly to get the young boy and robot together, however he had experimented a few times with Will before the fateful 21st birthday and had found that Will liked to be controlled, it was as the internet provided the word, a kink.

"Control yourself Captain Lennox or you will be punished." Ironhide said in a low harsh voice making Will shake with arousal. He moaned as a leather strap came around the base of his erection stopping the release for the time being. "Watch."

Bumblebee new to the experience of touching so intimately, slowly and carefully ran one metallic finger down and around the upper chest of his human. Sam reacted by arching against the finger moaning for more, murmuring yes, repeatedly. Bumblebee pressed against the chest and slowly moved lower to the arousal that begged to be touched.

Sam could not believe how good Bumblebee's finger felt against his body. So much better then Will or Mikaela's bodies or lips. It made his body feel more alive then he had ever felt before. The stimulation heightened his body's senses he could feel every vibration in the hand he was sitting on which made him enjoy the experience even more.

"Ironhide please." Will begged watching anxiously at the slow pace that the newly found lovers were taking. He had gotten over that part of sex with Ironhide a long time ago.

"No, you made Bumblebee and I experience the sex you had with Sam so it is only fair you get the same treatment." Ironhide said huskily removing his hand completely from Will's body making Will wish he hadn't spoke at all.

Will suddenly realized what Ironhide had said. He had thought this whole ordeal was to get Sam and Bumblebee together, he hadn't thought that Ironhide had actually been jealous. The idea made his mind twist into strange feelings, he was married and had a young child. Should he even allow the possibility of having feelings, real concrete emotional attachment for a robot? Should he allow a robot to become emotionally attached to him?

He was suddenly distracted when he heard the harsh moan and yell from the boy and saw that Bumblebee was pumping at Sam's erection. Instantly his body reacted to the scene and Ironhide released the strap and allowed him to have the most fantastic release he had in his entire life, as horrifying as it sounded to the small sane part in the back of his mind. He collapsed onto the truck not caring about the mess he had made. He didn't want to think about the consequences he just wanted to sleep.

Sam was exhausted too but he had to stand long enough for Bumblebee to transform and then drop dead asleep in the front seat as Bumblebee slowly drove up to his Autobot friend. "Thanks." Bumblebee said understanding exactly what Ironhide had planned. Bumblebee didn't expect any answer so when he got one he was surprised.

"Keep him safe and love him well." Ironhide said quietly almost mournfully. Bumblebee paused and glanced at his friend trying to figure out what was wrong. However before he could ask Ironhide spoke again. "I don't need you gaping at me Bee, get your human home. He'll be in enough trouble coming home with no clothes on."

Bumblebee agreed and left. Ironhide would not, could not admit to himself that he needed Will to reciprocate the same type of feelings that Sam had for Bumblebee and vice versa. He had gone into the relationship with Will because he felt he could help and he didn't like to feel useless. However now at the top of the ridge with the sun setting behind him making the sweaty skin of his human look golden-blue, he felt more attached to the human then he would like to admit. He realized that he wanted no needed Will to feel the same way about him, it made his circuits twist uncomfortably when he heard Will murmur in his sleep his wife's name. Ironhide resigned to being Will's sexual secret and drove back under the trees and towards the abandoned fishing cabin.

**Notes**: The next Trilogy will be called I Need You to Need Me. The pairings will be the following: Ch. 1 Sam/Will, Ch. 2 holo!hide/Sam/holo!Bee, and Ch. 3 holo!Ironhide/Will with some very sweet matchmaker Annabelle. Hopefully there will be something for everyone.


End file.
